Forum:Jagers
Unless, at some point in my readings and random clicking both on GG and here, I have an idea that hasn't been mentioned elsewhere. Note that this is purely speculation. I know Jägers were created from the best warriors, hence it being speculation. Is it possible for a Jäger to have the Spark? What if they were a Spark before drinking the Jägerbräu? Would the "Madness" of being a Spark possibly help against the side effects of the Bräu? Could Spark abilities develop afterwards? What would happen if a Spark did drink JägerBräu? Would they get any side effects, for better or worse? Thia Stormhouse 07:16, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : Is a JägerSpark better or worse? That depends whether you are asking Castle Heterodyne or a random farmer. Argadi 12:17, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :: Ah. I meant more along the lines of would a Spark improve or decrease in skill as a Jäger. Another possibility that came to mind was what if the Generals were/are Sparks? It could also tie in with the device Mamma Gkika pulled off of Gil's leg.--Thia Stormhouse 03:45, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::: I'm pretty sure that thing was a pretty standard medical device, as Gil didn't seem the least bit surprised to have it strapped to him, only to have it pulled off so soon after waking up. In fact, he seemed to know so much about them that he didn't even bother to technobabble an explanation of what it does or how fast it should operate, which isn't likely to have happened if it was any "proprietary" piece of Heterodyne technology the Jägers try to keep under wraps. -- 21:39, 30 April 2009 (UTC) : Hy tink dot sparks are more usefull und controlluble as chust sparks. Tink uv it! Vit der strenth uv a Jäger - der unshtoppable drive - vould de Heterodynes haf wanted sparky Jägers? Vould a shtrong spark be able to be affected by Jägerbrau? Soundz like a risky hexperiment efen for a Heterodyne. Nauw, if a minor spark slipped tru, und got Jägerbrau... Dot mite be interestink! Altgorl 09:00, 1 May 2009 (UTC) : What if the Jagers were sparks, and the process of becoming Jagers destroyed their sparky ability? If the old Heterodynes were as bad as people say, then they'd be all for such an idea. Say, they want to get rid of other nuisance sparks, maybe ones not as strong as them. They could get them to work for the Heterodynes, but it's not like they need more sparkiness, and as we all know, the life of weaker sparks pretty much sucks. So they either convince them or force them to take Jagerbrau, which turns out to be a win-win situation because the weak sparks transform into immortal psychotic badasses (no more sparky related problems), and the Heterodynes get the most terrifying soldiers in Europa. : This would also explain why no Heterodyne drank the Jagerbrau, by the way. You'd think if someone invented something that turned people into immortal psychotic badasses, at least one of them would have tried it. I mean, we're talking reeeeally mad scientists here. It seems weird not one became a Jager, because that would totally be in character for the family. Aetheric 10:02, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :: Vell, dere iz Black. He doz not haf to be a wampire to be non-dead. He could be chust Jägerized, hyu know. :: Den dere iz Red. Der ozzer Jägers thot uv him as "vun ov de boyz" in hiz day. Ve can not really be sure dere are or vere no Jäger Heterodynes. Und he could haf been killed - by vhat took Dimo's arm! Altgorl 20:37, 1 May 2009 (UTC)